Time, I Need Time
by crazybookworm1998
Summary: most of Jessica's loved ones are dead, she has been locked up and tortured, when Ginny comes and gives her a Time Turner and a Mission from her Mother, to go back to 1998 and stop the Carrows from destroying her life, can Jess save the world and her loved ones while teaching her 18 year old parents who hate each other? well you will just have to find out. - Time Travel. R&R.
1. The Prisoner Who Jumped

Chapter 1-The Prisoner who jumps

(year 2022)

It was dark and dingy, that was one way to describe the dungeon she sat in. She had been sitting in the same dungeon for weeks, staring at the same cement wall. She had been captured by the death Eaters while she was on the run with Lily Potter; one of her best friends. She hadn't seen Lily since that day, since the day Lily's older brother was killed. Jessica had just enough time to shout out to Lily for her to run for her life, before she vanished with the Death Eater that had her pinned to the ground.

That was the last time she saw Lily, running for her life turning back to witness her brother's death and the capture of her best friend. Jessica didn't even know if Lily was still alive, there was a high chance that she had been captured or killed.

So here she was, Jessica, after all of the fighting she had done and suffered, she now sat in a prison cell. She couldn't help but let out a deep choked out laugh that sounded like an animal dying. Of course she was a prisoner of war; it was very unlikely that the Death Eaters were going to bring her water when she needed it.

Jessica was brought out of her thoughts by the footsteps and screaming that floated closer as the Death Eater dragged its prisoner down the corridor, on the other side of the dungeon bars. Jessica could hear the other prisoners around her shuffle or crawl back into the shadows, as if to turn invisible to the Death Eater. Jessica didn't crawl or shuffle, she simply sat there, and she did not fear the Death Eaters.

She watched as the metal bars that made up her prison door were magically opened as the Death Eater tapped his wand to the lock, god she craved to feel the energy that went through you when using magic, she craved to have her wand back in her hand.

She watched as a young woman was thrown into the dungeon the door slamming behind her as the Death Eater chuckled and strolled back up the corridor to the stairs before disappearing from sight.

Jessica looked at the woman who lay sprawled out, face down in the filth covered ground. There was something similar about her, the fiery red hair that was now tangled, the pale skin that was now covered with fresh blood and scars; Lily Potter.

Jessica crawled forward, almost tripping over herself. "Lily, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here? I thought I told you to run, not to get captured a few short weeks later." She couldn't help but be angry at the girl before her. After all of this she will _not_ let another Potter die.

"Jessica, sweetie, it's Ginny." Ginny pushed herself up on to her hands and knees, dragged herself to the wall, hissing in pain as her already bloody knees got fresh wounds from the ground. She turned around to face Jessica, leaning against the wall with her hands in her lap, and letting her head loll on to her left shoulder.

She couldn't help but let out a loud sigh from her mouth, there was a chance that Lily was still alive.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Do you know if Lily is ok, is she safe?"

Ginny looked forward through her long tangled ginger hair towards Jessica. "Thank you Jessica, you have done nothing but protect my family from what is out there and I have no idea where Lily is, but if she was dead I would know about it." She let out a shaky sigh and turned so she was facing Jessica properly. "I know that James died the same night you were captured Jess, he died protecting his family; just like his father. He would have jumped in front of the killing curse for any of his siblings and his loved ones, which includes you Jess. He would be very thankful of you Jess; you thought of Lily before yourself, you let yourself get captured to protect my daughter. I am very thankful for it Jess."

Jessica couldn't but let the tears fall that had slowly started to gather at the corner of her eyes. "Ginny, James was like a brother to me; I loved him. I know for a fact that he would have done anything to protect his family, and I wasn't going to let him die in vain, so I saved Lily."

Ginny nodded and smiled softly. "I don't know if you know yet or not jess, but Albus was killed in a raid at one of the order base camps. He managed to get everybody out of there alive; he got Alice out of there. Alice is in a state that nobody can bare."

Jess froze at the mention of Albus' death; another Potter down. The thought of Alice Longbottom-Albus' girlfriend- deep in depression was unthinkable; the girl was the life of the party, no matter what, she knew how to cheer up everybody.

"Ginny, how did you end up here?" She had to stop thinking about Albus, James and Alice, she couldn't bear it. She couldn't bare to think that some of her friends were dead, on the run or deep in depression; it was too real.

Ginny groaned at the question, running her fingers through her already messy hair. "I was with Blaise Zabini senior, Seamus and lavender in some random forest where we had set up camp for the night. We were all finding it hard without you guys, you know that Blaise didn't know where his son was, I didn't know where any of my children were, and Seamus and lavender had just gotten pregnant with each other. Blaise had found the forest somewhere up in Scotland where we could rest for the night, and then the next day we planned on searching for you guys again." Ginny took in a ragged breath. "Then of course that was when _they_ showed up... Jessica they killed all of them, Seamus, Blaise and Lavender... all dead."

It couldn't be true, they can't be dead, they were strong, this was a trick. These were the thoughts running through Jessica's head as she started to silently cry, her hands digging into her upper arms as she hugged herself while rocking back and forth.

"You said she was pregnant Ginny, lavender she was pregnant when she died?" she watched in agony as Ginny nodded, Lavender Had been pregnant when she died.

Lavender and Seamus had wanted a child for ages but they weren't getting lucky, especially with the war going on around them. They had finally gotten pregnant and only a few short months after they found out they were killed in a forest, and probably were still out there rotting away. It was devastating to think that there child hadn't seen day light before its death.

Ginny moved forward to embrace Jessica, wrapping her thin, bony arms around Jessica's middle and pulling her in close.

Jessica let out a shaky breath and stared into the distance as she rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. "It was never supposed to be like this Ginny. I was meant to go finish off my education at Hogwarts with Lily, James, Albus and Blaise; I was supposed to go back with my brother. My parents would have had ministry jobs and would look forward to the holidays, when we would all come back. They would tell funny stories about how they came to love each other, the story about how mum punched dad in their third year and how she had slapped him in their seventh year... Ginny I wish that everything was different that instead of sitting in this dingy dungeon, I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room cuddled up next to my Brother as we laughed over a game of Chess. I just wish that I could go back and change it Ginny," she sobbed into Ginny, as Ginny comforted her as best as she could.

Ginny pushed Jessica away from her, looking Jessica in the eye. "I have something with me, it used to belong to your mother, she told me to give it to you the next time I saw you," Jessica raised her eyebrows and looked at Ginny questioningly, as Ginny reached down her top and brought out a gold turner that had a dial around that carvings carved into it with some sort of globe in the centre of it. "Jessica, it's your mother's Time Turner, you need to turn it twenty-four times to get to my seventh year. Your mother said that you know who you are looking for when you get there, she said that you would know who to stop," Ginny took the turner from around her neck and put it around Jessica's neck letting the gold chain fall under her white curly hair. She then reached inside her jean's pocket and took out a folded piece of paper that looked like it had seen better days. "Hermione also said that this information should lead in all the right places while you are there."

Jessica took the paper, deciding not to look at it yet, instead putting it into the left cup of her bra, where nobody could see it. Jess looked at Ginny and then back at the turner, which now hung loosely over her breasts. "Ginny are you sure I can do this? I mean I've never done anything like this before. I mean what if something goes wrong and I am stuck there forever, living along side my Mother and Father?" she said breathing quick shaky breaths while her eyes glided around the room not stopping to long on one object.

Ginny lifted her dirty, torn left hand, and placed on Jessica's right bloody cheek. "You will be fine Jessica, you are, after all your parents daughter, will save all of us." She whispered stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Jessica nodded her head and was away to speak once again, but was interrupted by the moaning of the dungeons door at the end of the corridor. She looked towards her cell bars and could see the torches beginning to light themselves as the two Death Eaters dragged their feet down towards the cell door. She turned back to Ginny and nodded, Ginny smiled back and moved into the shadows, keeping eye contact with Jess the whole time as she slowly disappeared.

Jess listened as the Death Eaters complained about having to always collect the prisoner, but never getting any fun with them. They now stood before her casting two massive shadows in her cell. One of them stepped forward and tapped his wand to the lock, and swung the door open. "Malfoy step forward, it's time for your questioning." Jess knew from experience that by 'questioning' they meant full out torture until you couldn't see two feet in front of you.

Nonetheless she slowly got to her feet, nodded into the shadows where she presumed Ginny sat, and made her way to the two gruff men waiting for her.

One of them smirked at her showing off his chipped yellow teeth, as he grabbed for her left arm and apparated them both away. She landed on her knees in front of the Death Eater who took her, she heard another familiar pop and guessed that the other man had followed them.

"Here you go sir, Miss Malfoy as she asked," said the other man. Jessica looked up from her spot on the floor and could see the outcast of a tall muscular man facing away from her looking onwards to the grounds of Hogwarts; she could only guess that she was at the top of the Astronomy tower.

"You have done your job, leave now," he did not turn as he spoke to the Death Eaters, he had his hands clasped behind his back giving him look of authority.

Jessica felt the Death eater beside her let go of her arm and apparate, a second later the other man followed.

There was silence for a moment before Jessica stood from her place and found her voice. "That wasn't very nice, considering they work for free; didn't your mother teach you manors Mr Flint?" She was surprised that she hid the fear in her voice so well.

Flint laughed and turned slowly to face her, he moved swiftly towards the other side of the room, away from the drop. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Miss Malfoy, I have heard that you are just like your father when it comes to the smart remarks, your brother was quite the same, well before I cut his throat open." Flint took a seat in the armchair that lay facing Jess.

Jess closed her eyes for only a second to picture cutting Flints throat herself, but she had to hold it together. She opened her eyes and started walking towards the drop fingering the objects that lay around her.

Keeping her eyes off of Flint she replied swiftly. "Ah so that's where my dear old brother had gotten to." She heard Flint let out a bone chilling laugh that made her freeze her fiddling and turn towards him.

"You are definitely a tuff one to crack Miss Malfoy," He said flicking his wand at her and muttering "_Defodio," _she screamed in agony as and fell to her knees as she felt an invisible knife carve words into her right cheek. The pain was unbearable the way it sliced into her flesh, dragged itself across her cheek forming a word, the way it made her want to claw at her face. Finally she felt nothing as she watched as Flint lowered his wand.

Her breathing was haggard as she looked through her tangled, curly, platinum blonde hair that could play off as red with how much fresh and dry blood it held. Jessica spat out a mouth full of blood and got back on to her feet.

Flint looked at her coldly. "Not so tough at the moment are you Malfoy?"

Jessica turned round to face the objects behind using one hand to glide over them while the other reached down her top for the turner, holding it tightly she started to speak. "So Flint how exactly did become boss? Who did you have to kill to become on top? Last I heard it was the Carrows who were in charge around here," she said moving closer to the drop.

"Well if you want to be king sweet-heart you have to make sacrifices," her teeth clenched at being called 'sweet-heart'. "I killed the Carrows a few months ago," She could see over the edge now see how high up she was, her freedom. "This is the reason for why my side has been killing so many of your people, because I'm in charge."

Jessica could tell that Flint was to self absorbed to notice how close she was to the edge. She turned so she facing him once again and moved back gently so her heels were touching the edge of the towers platform. "Well Flint, I have certainly enjoyed our little get together, but my Mother has given me a job to do, and do that job I will, so farewell Mr Flint."

And with that Jessica turned on her heels and jumped off the tallest tower at Hogwarts, as she plummeted to the ground, to her death, she grabbed the Time Turner and turned the dial twenty-four times as instructed.

She watched as the sky around her changed seasons. She tried to keep her eyes open but the wind and horrible feeling of her stomach doing somersaults, but the darkness around her was closing until it finally took her.

_A/N: Ok so my first fan-fic that I have decided that I won't give up on. This idea has been spinning around my head for like EVER! So please let me know if I should continue it, or bin it altogether. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! :)_

_xx_


	2. Jessica Weasley

Chapter 2- Jessica Weasley

Jessica groaned as her head began pounding, as she slowly opened her eyes to be blinded by the whiteness that surrounded her. She could feel that she was lying on a nice soft mattress with feather like pillows. It must be a dream, she thought, she hadn't slept in a proper bed in nearly over a year. She sat up gently, her bones cracking in protest, while everything around her started to spin.

Where was she? She looked around the room she had, by the looks of things, slept in. There were two rows of about twelve beds on each side of the massive room, identical from each other, she could see that curtains were drawn around a few of them. She knew this place was somewhat familiar, the small little office where she could hear faint voices coming from, it was all familiar. Then it hit her like a brick wall, torture, Ginny, Time Turner, Flint, Astronomy Tower, Jump.

Her eyes widened. "Holy shit, I jumped off the Astronomy Tower," a smile began to spread across her newly clean face. "That's got to be a new one." she knew that she was at Hogwarts, obviously before it was taken over by the Death Eaters, and she was in the Hospital Wing, the question was, was she in the right time?

Jessica pulled the white sheet that covered her lower body off of her; she dragged her legs out of the bed so she was sitting up facing the bed on her right side. She gently began to stand up on her feet, she had to find out what the year was and where her clothes were, she looked back down at the clothes that somebody had used to replace her bloody skinny jeans and weird sisters purple t-shirt. She found them folded on the small bedside cabinet, at the foot of it she found her black boots.

She pulled the white nightgown over the top of her head, and then pulled on her skinny jeans and her t-shirt. She sat back down on her bed to pull on her big, black combat boots, as she did so she let the thoughts she was holding back loose. What would happen if she wasn't in the right time? Would she have to go back further, or go to the future? What happens if she fails the mission?

She shook her head, she couldn't fail, this was the last Mission her Mother gave her to do, and she had to do it. She finished tying the laces on her boots, and was away to stand back up but froze when she heard the office door swing open and the voices become louder and clearer.

"Oh Miss you're awake," Jessica turned to see a younger version of Madame Pomfrey rushing towards her, with a younger version of professor McGonagall. "How are you feeling Miss?"

Madame Pomfrey began to check over her, Jessica was curious why her eyes kept flicking to jess' right cheek. "I'm fine Poppy. How long have I been hear? And can anybody tell me what the date is?"

McGonagall took a step closer to Jessica, with her hands clasped in front of her she replied. "Well if it wasn't for Horace, you would be dead about now, he stopped you from falling to your death after your, as it appears, jump from the Astronomy Tower," she looked at her questioningly. "And then when you came into the Hospital Wing we found this glorious Time Turner on you, then I realised that this Time Turner used to belong to me until I passed it along to Miss Granger. Would you like to explain what you are doing with Miss Granger's Time Turner, and why you jumped off the Astronomy Tower?" she finished raising her eyebrows while holding out the Time Turner for her to see.

Madame Pomfrey took a step back, away from Jessica, so Jessica could speak. "Well Professor it's quite a long story."

"I am willing to hear the story."

Jessica sighed and looked at the Professor. "Em... I don't really know where to begin, to start off with I'm not from this time, whatever time this might be, I am from the year 2022."

Madame Pomfrey gasped and turned to look at McGonagall whose eyes had widened. "But dear you can't Time Travel in years, only hours, how did you do it?"

Jessica smiled at the professor, she reminded her of an older version of her Mother. "You know that that Time Turner belonged to Hermione Mal—I mean Granger, so I guess you can figure that she altered it."

"But why, Why would Miss Granger alter the Turner, and give it to you, and send you back here?" she asked taking a seat on the bed opposite Jessica, and beside Poppy.

"Well she altered it because something happens in our time that she couldn't help but want to change; she needed to change what happens. She sent me here because two people from our time travelled back to 1999 and broke Death Eaters out of Azkaban, that's why I'm here, could you possibly tell me what year it is at the moment?" she said leaning forward.

"It's 1998 September 1st; the students will be arriving later on tonight. I will alert the order about this brake into Azkaban. Also what is your full name and why would Miss Granger give _you_ the Turner?"

Jessica grinned at the thought of her Mother and Father on the train to Hogwarts; of course this year they are both prefects meaning they will have to do rounds with each other this year. She laughed at the last two questions that McGonagall had asked which frightened McGonagall a little. "My full name is Jessica Jean Malfoy," Poppy gasped and raised her hand to her mouth turning to McGonagall who also looked a little taken back by the fact. "Hermione trusted me with her turner, due to me being her daughter." She finished smirking the famous Malfoy smirk at the two elderly women before her.

"Well that is definitely unexpected, Miss Malfoy you seem to be a bit old to be a student here, so how would you like to take the position of DADA Professor? We have had no-one sign up for the job, and it would be a very interesting, how old are you anyway?"

"Oh yes Professor, I would love to teach Defence against the Dark Arts, and I am twenty years old."

The Professor nodded. "Yes well, you will have to change your last name, as you will probably know that there are very few Malfoys. So what would your name be?"

"Professor I would prefer it to be Jessica Weasley, I mean there are many Weasleys out there, Ron and Ginny wouldn't think too much about it. I was supposed to marry a Weasley anyway." She finished smiling at the older woman, while playing with the silver band around her finger.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley getting married, it must be different in your time, Miss Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall, smiling softly at Jessica, who smiled back.

"Yes well from now on I will be known as Mrs Jessica Weasley, sounds pretty good, it will be good practice." She laughed, she began to stand back up when Madame Pomfrey stopped her again, glancing at Jessica's right cheek, Jessica gave her a confused look once again. "Poppy why do you keep looking at my cheek like that?"

Poppy looked to McGonagall as if to ask for permission to speak. "Well Miss- I mean Mrs Weasley, I don't know what happened that made you jump off the Astronomy Tower, but before that what happened?"

Jessica sighed and took her place back on her bed. "Well I was locked up in the dungeon, here at Hogwarts, after being captured while I was on the Run with a couple of the Potters," Jessica looked down at her hands as she fiddled with them in her lap. "Anyway, I was locked up for a few weeks, before Ginny Potter was thrown into my cell with me. She was the one who handed me the Time Turner and—oh hey," she stopped to reach into her bra and take out the scrap of paper Ginny had left her. "And this but she said it was from my Mother to me so I will read it later if you don't mind professor." McGonagall smiled and nodded at her. "Yes well she told me what my Mother was going to tell me what to do, but my mother died a few months ago, I was there, that was why I was on the run with the couple of Potters. Ginny told me I had to go back and change everything that happened, meaning I have to save everybody that I love, save the Wizarding World, Oh Merlin I feel like Harry right now." She shook her head.

"So anyway, Ginny gave me the Time Turner told me my mission, and then that's when the Death Eaters showed up at our cell, demanding that I come with them. They took me up to the Astronomy Tower, where they left me with Flint," Jessica shuddered at the memory. "told me how tough I was to crack, how my brother was the same before Flint cut his throat open," Poppy placed a soothing hand on Jessica's gladded Jean left knee. "Yeah well, I replied with a smart ass comment, so he used a spell to carve into my right," Jessica raised her hand to her right cheek and could feel the markings Flint's spell had left. "So that was what you were looking at, totally forgot about it. Yeah, so he carved words into my right cheek, I then just distracted him until I got to the edge of the tower before I jumped."

McGonagall stood from where she sat on the bed and moved so she was away from the row of beds, she walked over to a small cabinet, opened the door and got something out of it. From where Jessica was she couldn't see what the object was until McGonagall had reached them once again, McGonagall handed her a small make-up mirror. Jessica took it and held in front of her, she slowly turned to her left so she could still see in the mirror.

There it was carved deep into her flesh, cursed to stay where it was, the knife had drawn it so the lines crossed over each other in each letter, it didn't lie flat across her cheek it stood up, and so when she ran her fingers over it she could feel every bump and curve of the word. The word _"FILTH" _in capitals, spelled its self across the whole of Jessica's right cheek.

Jessica sucked in a breath, she knew that she had scars from previous run ins with Death Eaters, but this one definitely bet the rest. She closed her eyes for a second and then looked back at her reflection. "Well I realised I haven't had a proper wash in a few weeks, but I didn't realise it was that bad," She smiled at the Professor and nurse before her. "I'll be fine; I'm still alive aren't I? And I have something very important to do for my Mother."

McGonagall looked at the young woman before her, she was strong like her Mother, and held the same humour as her father. McGonagall couldn't help but hold respect for the girl who branded _"FILTH" _on her, who didn't think twice about making a joke about her new scar, who laughed it off as if it could have been worse.

"So Minerva, where will I be sleeping while I am here? I hope it is a nice big chamber with a fire place, I've missed the warmth of Hogwarts." Jessica sighed as she placed the mirror at the end of her bed, she stood from her spot and stretched her arms above her head, her bones cracking as she went.

"Of Course Mrs Weasley if you would like to follow me, I will show you where you will be sleeping; do you know how long you will be with us?" Said McGonagall as she nodded towards Poppy and headed out the door, leading Jessica down the familiar corridors of Hogwarts.

"No Professor, I might be here for about year, depends on when the brake in happened and how long it will take me to find a way home. I've missed Hogwarts, the last time I was here, well not including the whole jumping off the Astronomy Tower thing, was when I was finishing off my sixth year. After that the Death Eaters got into the school and took over, a lot of people died when that happened, my father included." Jessica took a shaky breath in and looked at the portraits who smiled or waved at her as she passed them.

McGonagall looked to her left at Jessica. "If you don't mind me asking Mrs Weasley, but how did your father die?"

"He died by saving my twin brother Scorpius, who by the way, is also dead, died fighting for his wife." Jessica let out a soft laugh. "They would never admit it to each other, themselves, or anybody at all, but they had much more in common than just their looks."

McGonagall smiled at Jessica, it was obvious, to her, that the girl cared immensely about her family. McGonagall's smile faltered at the thought of this girl before her having nobody left in the world, having to live in a world, that she didn't even live in, for a whole year surrounded by people who she knows to be dead in her time.

McGonagall shook her head as they reached a portrait of a young girl riding a huge lion towards them, her sword high above her head, a snake at the lions feet slithered towards them showing off its venomous teeth.

Jessica laughed at the portrait; she thought it was very befitting of her, the first girl to be born in years with parents from Slytherin and Gryffindor; very befitting.

"Your password is what you choose it to be, I hope you will come down to dinner to meet the students. Dinner begins at six o'clock sharp, please come and meet the students." With that the professor gave her one last smile and headed down the long corridor until she turned left down another corridor.

Jessica turned back to the portrait and smiled at the girl who was mid battle. "I want my password to be _Draco avolans," _the girl nodded her approval and smirked at her before swinging her portrait door open. Jessica walked through the hole, then into a common room. The common room was decorated just like the Gryffindor common room, it was bright with red and gold, and there was a massive fire place that already had a fire going in the wall that brightened up the room. In front of the fire there was a couch that was a bright red, and looked really old and comfy, on her left the wall was covered in hundreds of books; she couldn't wait to read them. In front of her there was an old oak door that had cracks running through it, she walked over to it and pushed it open. In the middle of the room there was a queen sized bed with two small bedside cabinets on either side of it. She looked around and realised that the walls were painted a bright green colour, with black roses painted on them that curved round the whole room. She thought it looked beautiful.

She moved towards the bed where a large suite case lay and a small box that she identified as a wand box. She grinned and moved towards the small box, opening it she found a wand identical to her wand from her time; it held the same carvings and everything. She reached her hand in and gripped the wand tightly, she felt the excitement and soothing of having her wand once again back in her possession. She looked back down and could see that there was a note on top of the suite case. Placing her wand in her back pocket she moved closer to the suite case and picked up the note, she unfolded.

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_I hope that the wand I ordered for you last night is to your fitting, and the clothes that are in the suite case can be altered to your liking with the use of magic, but please let it be still suitable for your job._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Jessica put the note beside the wand box, grabbed the zipper on the case, and opened it up. She pulled out the clothes that it held; they weren't that bad. It was made of a couple of jeans like the ones she wore and a couple of plain coloured t-shirts, there was also a few white blouses and pencil skirts with thin belts, there was also a couple of shinny black working trousers also with a thin belt. She wouldn't change anything about the clothes, she was here to work not to party, _well there could be a party now and then,_ and she thought grinning. When she got to the shoes she grimaced at the old granny one inch heels, she took her wand out from her back pocket and waved it over the shoes while muttering_ "uariat calceamenta"._

Before her the shoes began to transform into Black Lace platform Mary Janes with five inch stiletto heels and on a two inch platform. She was so happy to finally see a pair of heels again, it had been about a year since the last time she had worn a pair.

She started to undress for her shower when she remembered about the piece of paper that was stuffed inside her bra. She pulled it out and look down at it; examining it. The paper looked faded meaning it was probably written a few months ago, it looked like it had a couple of stains of blood on it too, and she could only presume that it belonged to Ginny.

She unfolded the letter in her hands as she physically shook with the emotion that ran through her, these were the last words her mother had to say to her. She took a shaky breath in and looked down at the letter and began to read.

_Dear Jessica, _

_I know that if you get this letter then there is a chance I will be dead, I would have told you face to face my darling but I could not. Ever since your father's death I have been working on my Time Turner, trying to make it go back further than it is supposed to go, I would of gotten another one but as you know Harry, Ron and I destroyed the rest in our fifth year. I have finally altered it so you can travel back a year with each spin you do, I want you travel back to Draco and I's eight year so to speak. You know who you are looking for, and why you are stopping them, remember Jess the Carrows are very powerful siblings. While you are there please try and stay out of trouble, and good luck my darling. _

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Your Mother_

_xx _

Jessica couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks around her scars, she could almost hear her Mother's voice reading out the letter to her. It made her think of all the letters she got when she was at Hogwarts from her Mother, the ones telling her not to do anything stupid, not to get into trouble. She laughed at the memory of her telling her parents that she was going to marry Fred Weasley II.

Wiping her tears away she looked at the clock that lay on top of the bedside cabinet; it said that it was ten past five in the afternoon, meaning she would have enough time for a quick shower and to pick her outfit before going down to dinner to see her loved ones all alive and well. Jessica was heading for the door when she realised that she was going to be seeing her father after four years of him being dead, she couldn't believe that she was getting the chance to change everything about the future that lay ahead, she was not going to fail at the mission even if her life depended on it, which it probably did.

_A/N: Thank you for the feedback from the first chapter, I'm not sure yet if I will have a set day for when my next updates will be, but I guess you will figure it out if I do :P _

_Remember to REVIEW! _

_xxx_


	3. Professor Who?

Chapter 3—Professor who?

Hermione stood on platform 9¾ waiting for the Weasleys to arrive and Harry. It felt odd standing on the platform without her parents beside her. She had gone to Australia to find them, which she did; with the help of the new Minister of Magic (Kingsley) she restored their memories. They weren't all that happy about her taking away their free rights, but they understood why she did it, to protect them from the Death Eaters that were after them. After a long needed talk and reunion with her parents, they decided to stay in Australia, Hermione was disappointed that they didn't want to come home with her. Her parents said that they forgive her for what she did to them, but they couldn't go home and pretend that nothing happened, so they would stay in Australia and run their dentist practice there instead.

Hermione sighed at the thought of her parents being so far away. She looked at her watch, which read that it was ten minutes before eleven. She turned round to face the wall when she heard the commotion that was going on, and that was when she noticed the Weasleys. It had been months since she had seen them all, she had stayed with them for a month and half after the battle, but then moved on to find her parents.

She could see Mrs Weasley fussing over Ron and Ginny as they headed towards her, she could see that George had tagged along with them. He looked better than he had the last time she had seen him, but he still didn't look whole, but she guessed that's what happens when your twin dies. He had been depressed while she had been living at the Weasleys, he refused to come down to dinner the same time as everybody else, and he couldn't bear to go back to their—_his_ flat, so he had moved back into the burrow.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by Mrs Weasley's voice. "Hermione Dear, It's so good to see you again, I was sorry to hear about your parents not returning back to England," she said bringing Hermione into her familiar hug. "Well are you all ready for going back?"

Hermione smiled down at the woman who had become a second mother to her. "Thank you Mrs Weasley, but my parents want to live in Australia, I'm ok with them living there," Mrs Weasley gave her a reassuring smile. "And yes I am all ready for going back to school; I can't wait to do something normal for once."

"I understand what you mean dear. Now look at the time, Ronald Weasley this is your fault that we are late, now get on to the train before it leaves without you." She said turning round and hitting her hand against the back of Ron's head, who ducked away and rolled his eyes.

"Mum, seriously we aren't that late, hey 'Mione how've you been?" Said Ron as he, Hermione, Ginny and Harry headed for the train.

"I've been fine, thank you Ronald." She replied hugging him, she then turned to Harry who had been silent since they had gotten here. "Harry it's so good to see you again, I've missed you the most."

Harry laughed and hugged Hermione as Ron gave a defenceless "hey!"

"Well, Hello to you too 'Mione, I've missed you just as much." he said smiling at his best friend.

"Well the question is have you missed me as well Miss Granger?" Hermione turned to see Ginny standing behind her with her arms crossed over her chest grinning at Hermione.

Hermione squealed and ran to Ginny wrapping her arms around her, as Ginny did the same. "Of course I've bloody missed you; you don't know how tough it is to not have your girlfriend with you."

"Trust me I do, I had to live at the Burrow with this lot until I saw you again, it sucked." Said Ginny pouting at Hermione, in return Hermione giggled at her friends antiques.

They all handed their trunks over to the man who was loading up the train, and then they all clambered on to the Hogwarts Express. They then headed down the small enclosed corridors until they reached an empty compartment, Harry and Ginny took one side of the compartment while Hermione and Ron sat together at the other side. When it hit eleven the train started to move forwards chugging its way out of the station, they all turned to the window and waved to Mrs Weasley and the quiet George who waved back as well.

For most of the journey they talked about how they spent their summer, how they helped rebuild Hogwarts with others. Ginny informed Hermione on how she had gotten the Head girls badge, but was confused as to why Hermione didn't get it instead.

"Well you see Gin, I'm not exactly in my seventh year am I? It would be unfair for you not to get it anyway, I don't think I would want it anyway, I just want it to be normal this year." Hermione replied as Ginny nodded with understanding.

"Yeah I guess you're right about the whole normal thing, oh anyway I better be going to the heads compartment, so see you guys later when we arrive, bye." She said as she swung the compartment door open and then slammed it after she had left.

The three of them continued to talk for hours until there was only half an hour until they arrived. "Hey you guys I'm going to go for a little bit of fresh air, I'll be back in five minutes." Said Hermione as she left the compartment and headed down the corridor, she needed to get away from the boys, there is only a certain amount of talk about quidditch that she can handle. She kept her head down as she passed all the compartments with blinds up, she didn't want people to stop and talk to her, she just wasn't in the mood for people.

She was still heading down the corridor when a compartment door was flung open two compartments down from the one where she stood at. She watched in surprise as a familiar blonde marched out and slammed the door behind him, he stood outside the compartment staring at the door breathing deeply. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him, she would of never of guessed that he was coming back to Hogwarts, she thought he would of stayed at home with his Mother, now that his father was locked up in Azkaban.

She watched as he shook his head and turned in her direction, he froze at the sight of her, they stood there for what felt like minutes, but could of only of been seconds. He turned around and started to walk in the other direction; away from her.

She didn't know what compelled her to do it; maybe it was the way his grey eyes had stared at her soul, the way he looked when he saw her standing before him, but she just had to open her mouth. "Malfoy!"

She closed her eyes at her own stupidity, but when she opened them he was standing right in front of her, about a head taller than she was, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"What?" she could hear the bitterness in his voice as he sneered down at her small figure.

She looked up into his eyes and could see that they held no emotion, it was like he had closed himself off from the world; he was different. "Em... I... you shouldn't slam the doors like that," she internally slapped herself for the pathetic excuse. She watched as he blinked at her and shook his head lightly.

"Bugger off Granger." He rolled his eyes and turned around and started to head in the other direction once again. She shook her head at him as he stormed off down the corridor.

He maybe different but it was obvious that he was still the same old Malfoy.

She looked at her watch and could see that they had about five minutes until they reached Hogwarts, so she turned back, and headed back to her compartment.

She, Ron and Harry stood outside the Great hall, silently preparing themselves to walk back into the place where they had seen so many dead. Hermione looked up to Ron who was staring straight ahead; she reached out to grab his hand gently before turning to Harry and grabbing his right hand.

"Let's go you guys, I'm starving." She said and with that they both walked into the great Hall and found their seats. Hermione sat on the left hand side of Ginny facing Harry, while Ron sat facing Ginny, beside Hermione was Lavender and Parvati, and then beside Harry and Ron were Seamus, Dean and Neville.

Hermione watched as the first years walked into the Hall and stood at the front as Professor McGonagall called out their names. Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors clapped whenever one of them were sorted into their house.

Lavender turned round to face the group of people behind her. "Hey, have you guys noticed the new teacher?" The group all turned to see who she was referring to.

Hermione could see that the new Professor was really young; she couldn't be that much older than Hermione. She could see that the professor had wavy, platinum blonde hair that looked like it went all the way past her breasts; it also hid most of her face from view. Hermione could see that from this distance that she was beautiful, Hermione watched as she smiled looking round the Hall until her eyes landed on the slytherin table and then her smile was wiped off of her face as a sad sort of look fell upon her face, before it was once again replaced by a smile as her eyes moved on.

Hermione frowned at the new professors movements; she was then interrupted by Ginny who gave a little squeal from beside her. "Hermione I have a feeling that she is going to become my favourite Professor I mean look how young she is, yay!" she said clapping her hands, Hermione laughed as Ginny squealed once again.

"Plus she's pretty hot isn't she Dean?" asked Seamus turning to Dean, who gave a curt nod back and continued to stare at the teacher.

"Oh My God, finally a teacher with a sense of style around here, I mean look at what she is wearing," Said lavender pointing out the Professor's white blouse that had small golden buttons.

McGonagall cleared her throat as the last first year ran over to the Ravenclaw table, everybody turned to face her properly as she began to speak to them all. "Now welcome back to our old students, and welcome to our new ones. To begin with I would like have a minute of silence for the people who fought a few months ago for us to be here today."

The Hall quietened down; Jessica also was quiet to respect the people who she had never gotten the chance to meet, for Teddy's parents, for her fiancée's uncle Fred, who sounded like he would be a blast, and also for Severus Snape who, to Harry, was the bravest man he had met.

"Thank you. Now moving on, I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Weasley," Jessica stood from her place at the Heads table and waved to everybody.

Ginny turned to Ron with her mouth wide open. "I don't remember meeting her before, do you? Was she at Bill's wedding last year?" Hermione and Harry watched the two siblings figure out who she was.

"Gin, trust me I would remember her if I had met her before," replied Ron looking back up at the Professor frowning.

"Professor Weasley will be with us for nearly the whole year depending on how things go, Professor would you like to say anything?" asked McGonagall as she turned and gave Jessica a reassuring nod.

Jessica nervously fiddled with her hands. "I will be teaching all years this year, and I'm looking forward to seeing the brilliant minds, that Professor McGonagall so proudly boasted about," Jessica smiled back at the Professor and took her seat once again. Hermione and the rest of the Hall clapped for her, and then tuned out for the rest of the Hogwarts speech.

Jessica watches as her Mother started to dig into the food that appeared on the table in front of her, she watched as her Mother interacted with her friends. Jessica didn't realise how much she had missed her Mother over the past few months, and now she sat in front of her, eating at Gryffindor table as an eighteen year old girl. Then there was her Father who she hadn't seen since his death four years previously, and there he was eating beside her uncle Blaise as an eighteen year old boy, and he was staring at her Mother.

Jessica couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her mouth, she didn't realise that her Father was already thinking about her Mother, she remember her parents telling her stories about their last year at Hogwarts. Her Father told her and her brother Scorpius his side of the story, and then their Mother would tell them her side of the story. Jessica sighed at the thought of the family moments that she had had when she was a child, but of course her father had died four years ago, and before everything was so serious during the war, and her Mother and Father were always busy. She missed her brother the most though, it is unthinkably hard to not be with your Twin for months on end, especially when a Death Eater tells you that he cut your brother's neck open, and watched him die. She couldn't believe that her ten minute older brother had died such a rough death.

She shook the thought from her head and watched as students started to head for the grand doors and to their respectable common rooms. Jessica decided that it was best that she head to her room also, due to her having classes tomorrow, and having nothing prepared for them.

She stood from her seat and moved to the Headmistress' seat and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me Professor, but I think I am going to go to my chamber as we have classes tomorrow and I have nothing prepared," she said smiling at her old professor.

McGonagall turned and smiled back at her. "Of Course Mrs Weasley, when you get to your chamber you will find your time table lying beside your bed," she nodded to Jessica as Jessica stepped down from the platform where the teacher's table lay, and walked down the row between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table, looking ahead of her she headed straight for the door smiling at people as she went.

She was aware that Ginny and Ron were watching her the most, so she turned in their direction, watched as their eyes widen, and then she smirked and winked at them.

She headed straight for her chamber, when she arrived she found her time table was indeed lying beside her bed. She could see that for the first two hours of tomorrow morning she had 2nd Years and then 5th Years, and then for the two hours before lunch she had the 7th/8th Years. She grinned at thought of teaching her parents and her loved one for two hours on their first day; she was going to make it her goal to become the coolest teacher they would ever have.

"Yup, I'm totally going to be the coolest, and youngest teacher they have ever had, HA," she giggled to herself as she changed and headed for bed.

Oh, she was definitely going to enjoy tomorrow, oh she was going to really enjoy it.

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews from last chapter (: I am now writing chapter 4, so I will be adding it soon as well. _

_Remember to REVIEW! :P_

_xxxx_


	4. DADA: lesson 1

Chapter 4—Defence Against the Dark Arts

Jessica groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off, she turned around in her bed and slammed her hand out, hitting the alarm clock with a good amount of force to stop the ringing. She sighed loudly realising that if she didn't start to get ready she would be late for breakfast, on her first day, which wouldn't be so good. So with one last groan she pulled the covers back, sat up while swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck she headed for the bathroom for a shower.

When she got into the shower she moaned as the steaming hot water pelted off her back, getting rid of all the tension there. Today was her first day of being a Hogwarts Professor, and even if she wasn't really a professor, she was still looking forward to teaching other people the knowledge she held. She couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped from her lips, she was too much like her mother sometimes.

Today, she had decided, that she was going to just let her students ask her questions about herself, and that she was going to ask questions about them. She thought it would be a good way to start off the school term, and that she had only arrived the day before so had nothing planned yet for their classes.

Jessica turned round and turned off the shower; she quickly jumped out the bath and grabbed one of the fluffy purple towels hanging on one of the rails, wrapping it around her petite body, as she shivered.

She grabbed a smaller towel and wrapped up her hair so it was tightly pulled together up on top of her head, as she headed back through to her room, she headed straight for her closet. She pulled out a pair of tight, black cotton trousers, which came up over hips, and ended, at her ankles. She then pulled out a sheer white blouse with a collar, with sleeves that were baggy until they reached her wrist where they snugly wrapped round her wrist.

She then opened the drawer in her bedside table and pulled out fresh underwear, and a plain white tank top to wear under her blouse. She reached for her wand that lay on top of her bedside table, with a quick flick her hair dried its self and fell in loose ringlets around her shoulders.

When she had finished pulling on all her clothes she put on the make-up, that McGonagall had obviously left her, she didn't bother with foundation, but put on a thin strip of black eyeliner that flicked out at the sides, and a bit of mascara. While looking at her alarm clock, which read seven fifteen, she reached down under her bed and pulled out her beautiful black heels that she had worn the night before. Looking in the mirror she made sure that her hair was covering the scar on the side of her cheek, it wasn't that she was ashamed of it, she just didn't want people to look at her strangely in the corridors, she would tell them about it in their classes.

Turning to grab her wand, then placing it in her back pocket, she headed for her portrait door. When she had left she headed straight for the great hall. On her way down she realised that today would be her first day being in a Hogwarts class since her sixth year, she was quite excited to ask her pupils' questions, and to hear, and answer, the questions they had for her.

When she reached the Great Hall doors she could feel eyes on the back of her head, turning round she spotted her father walking behind her, with her uncle's Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. She looked at her father who looked back at her with a blank expression, she quickly turned around so she could see where she was going, it was unnerving to see her father without any emotion on his face.

She walked into the hall and headed towards her seat at the Teachers table. She noticed that her Mother, her Uncle's and her aunt Ginny were sitting huddled together laughing about something. Taking her seat between Slughorn and Hagrid, she smiled at her Hagrid who smiled kindly back at her.

"It's a real shame that I didnae get tae introduce ma self properly tae ye yesterday," said Hagrid in his thick Scottish accent, sticking out his large hand for her to shake.

Jessica turned to face him properly, grabbing his hand, as much as she could, and shaking it firmly. "Yes, I was feeling quite tired from my journey yesterday, and I had nothing planned for any of my classes," Hagrid laughed at her as she smiled with him.

"The Name is Rubeus Hagrid, but everybody just calls mi Hagrid, I teach Care of Magical Creatures," he finished sitting up a bit straight in his seat, looking proud to be a professor.

"Well, my full name is Jessica Jean Weasley, everybody just calls me JJ or Jess, and I am the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor," She said starting to pick up and eat the food before her, as did Hagrid.

"You seem quite young to be teaching, I don't know, something which a more experienced person would teach, not to sound rude," Jessica turned to see Slughorn looking at her pointedly.

Jessica blinked at the teacher who was always quite forward with his questions. "Yes, well I went through some hell during the war, as did many, but I was on the run from Death Eaters who wanted my head on a stick, while I was on the run I learnt all sort of spells and ways to keep me safe, I also learnt a lot from my mistakes," she pulled the hair away from her right cheek, she heard both of the Professors take small, quick intakes of breath, as they read the word _'FILTH'_ across her cheek. She let go of her hair, lifted her head so she was looking Slughorn in the eye, and with a serious face she finished "I maybe young Horace, but I have the experience."

Slughorn stuttered and turned back to face his bowl of cereal, Jessica on the other hand turned back to face Hagrid, and continued their conversation.

"So if yer a Weasley am guessing ye know Ginny and Ron Weasley," He said pointing out the two redheads from the crowd.

Jessica pretended to frown and look at Ginny and Ron, before shaking her head. "No, I have never met them, you see I married in to the Weasley family, I'm Mrs Weasley," even Jessica had to admit it sounded weird saying she was Mrs Weasley, all she could think of was the old, plump woman who had become a sort of Grandmother to her.

Hagrid's eyes widened and then he smiled. "How old are ye? Ye seem awfully young tae bi getting married,"

Jessica laughed as the half giant smiled at her. "I married a Weasley Hagrid, you can tell that it was love at first sight," she said.

The two continued to talk through breakfast until it was time for them to head off to their first class of the day.

"I will see you at lunch Hagrid,"

"Yes, see ye at lunch," said the giant as he stomped out of the Great Hall, turning to wave at her.

Jessica headed towards the grand door but paused when she heard someone call her name, she turned around and came face to face with professor McGonagall. "Hello Professor, is everything alright?"

"Yes dear, I was just wondering if you knew where your classroom was?" said the older woman leading Jessica out of the hall as the students followed suit.

"Yes Professor I remember where the classroom is, thank you again for your hospitality professor," she said sincerely, she was very thankful for her professor allowing her to live and work in the castle.

"It is not a problem dear, anyway you are my star student's future daughter, I couldn't just chuck you out," she said smiling at Jessica.

So with that McGonagall headed down a corridor while Jessica headed for the moving stairs, she could see from her spot on the moving stairs Seamus and lavender arguing about something two staircases away. Lavender threw her hands up in the air, turned and swiftly walked away leaving Seamus behind shaking his head. Jessica smiled at the two teens who would grow up to become attached at the hips, then she frowned as she remember that the two had died shortly after finding out that Lavender was pregnant. She shook her head and replaced her frown with a smile, that was one of the many reasons she was here, to stop the third war and all its deaths.

When Jessica reached the third floor she walked the familiar path to classroom 3C, as she got closer, the second years chatter got louder.

she paused beside the door, ran her hands down her outfit, made sure her hair was covering her cheek, placed the brightest smile she could manage on to her face and walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning, Second years."

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron sat in History of magic. All four of them sat in one of the many rows in the classroom; Hermione sat at the far end beside another desk with a row of people, specifically the Slytherins, scribbling down notes as the professor rambled on, then on Hermione's left sat Ginny who sat beside Harry whispering in his ear, Harry sat silently laughing as Ginny talked about How unimportant the goblin war was, and then there was Ron at the end of the Row with a silencing charm around him as he snored into the folds of his arms.

Hermione stopped scribbling on her piece of parchment when she saw that someone was throwing pieces of crumpled up parchment at her, she turned to her right and saw Draco Malfoy smirking at her as Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes then shook his head at his friend, while Theodore also looked fleetingly at his friend before turning back to look at Professor Binns.

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the piece of crumpled parchment back at him; she frowned as she missed his face, and watched as it landed in his lap.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" She whispered, grounding out each word.

Draco sneered at her and leaned closer to her. "Really Granger, you've got to be the only one who actually takes notes in this class, I mean really do you need to quote every word," He smirked at her as she leaned in closer to him, not noticing the small gap between them.

"How about you get lost Malfoy, we have NEWTs this year, and I will be laughing in your face when I pass and you fail this class," She replied smiling in the inside at her good comeback.

"Please Granger, I don't need to quote Binns to pass this class, unlike you who seems incapable of remembering some simple facts of the goblin war, I mean are you really that pathetic?" he sneered at her.

From this angle Hermione couldn't see his eyes properly as his fringe had fallen in front of them, when he reached up and moved his fringe she could see directly into his eyes, which looked like a grey ocean on a stormy night, she could see nearly every fleck. And that was when she realised how close they were, drawing backwards, away from him. "I am not pathetic Malfoy, I just like to have notes down encase I forget something," she spat at him.

"Whatever Mudblood," he replied leaning back, and turning to face Blaise and Theodore, who both looked disappointedly at their friend.

Hermione frowned at the insult, it didn't hurt anymore when someone called her a mudblood, after all they had been through, when they were at Malfoy manor, what she went through, what he saw, and she just thought that he wouldn't call her that name. She lifted her right hand and traced her fingertips over her scar, which was covered with her school robes; she looked down at her arm and sighed. She shook her head and turned back to Professor Binns lecture.

When the bell rang for them to head out for their break, Hermione and the rest walked down to the black lake, where they took a spot under an old oak tree.

Hermione sat down beside Ginny, who sat in between Harry's legs, leaning against his chest. Ron took a spot where he could lean up against the oak tree.

"What was Malfoy saying to you before 'Mione?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione questioningly.

"Malfoy was talking to you?" asked Ron sitting up straighter, and turning to look at Hermione.

Hermione in return sighed at her friends, she loved them, but they sometimes cared too much about her well being. "You know just the usual, making fun of me for taking notes, and calling me a mudblood," she bit her bottom lip, she realised too late that she shouldn't of mentioned it to Harry and Ron.

"He called you that- that_ foul_ word after everything, after the war, after what happened," Hermione watched as Harry rose to his feet, Ginny moving out of the way, and Ron following suit.

"Wait until I get my hands on that bloody _ferret_," said Ron as he moved towards Harry and they started to head towards the castle together.

Hermione looked at Ginny who nodded her approval at the back of the boys' heads. Hermione jumped to her feet and ran swiftly after them, she ran until she stood in front of them blocking their path. "Please, just leave it, it's only Malfoy,"

"Hermione I am not just going to stand by and let him call you that _word_," said Harry fingering his wand in his right hand.

"Yeah Hermione, he is one of the few people who know about your scar, so he should be one of the few people who doesn't call you it," said Ron the tips of his ears burning red from the anger he trying to contain.

"He only called me a Mudblood to get a rouse out of me; all you're going to do is make things worse by picking a fight with him, just leave it. We should start heading to class now anyway; we have DADA with the new Professor." Hermione pulled her satchel higher up her right shoulder.

Harry sighed while Ron nodded, the three waited for Ginny and headed to DADA.

When they reached the classroom they walked in and took their normal seats, in the middle of the class room, because there were only desks of two, Ginny and Harry sat next to each other, and Hermione and Ron sat at the desk beside them. Hermione and Ron sat in the middle row of the class while the other two sat beside Ron on the left side.

"I can't wait to finally meet this Professor she seems really cool," Smiled Lavender who had turned round in her seat to face Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes in return. "lavender you only think that, because she is young and has a sense of style," Hermione smiled at her roommate's offended look, after the war Lavender and Hermione had become friends, now that Lavender wasn't as much as a bitch as she used to be.

"Yeah well, she probably is cool as well Hermione," said Parvati who also sat in front of Hermione, beside Lavender.

Hermione was away to reply when she was interrupted by the classroom door slamming shut. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Jessica walked to the front of the classroom, her heels clicking along the polished wooden floor as she went, pulling her hair to her sides so it hid her scar.

Jessica turned around to face the people before her, she looked around at all the familiar, younger version, faces that she had come to know and love. "Yes well, today's lesson isn't going to be a lesson of sorts, because I only arrived yesterday, like you. I thought that today I could just get to know you guys and you could get to know about me, so you can raise your hand if you have a question, I will answer it, and then I will ask you a question about yourself," The whole class sighed in relief and squeal (if your Lavender) in delight. "Ok let's start the game, oh and before you ask your question tell me your name," said Jessica smiling around at everybody, she watched as some people sat up straighter at the prospect of getting picked.

Jessica watched as most of the class raised their hands, she looked around and noticed that Ginny was one of those people. Jessica pointed at Ginny, who smiled politely.

"Well I'm Ginny Weasley, and I was wondering what your full name was?" Ron nodded his agreement to his sister's question, and turned to face Jessica once again.

"Oh you're a Weasley," Jessica pretended to look surprised by this fact. "My name Is Jessica Jean Weasley," Jessica watched as Ginny looked confusedly towards Jessica's hair, Jessica laughed and continued. "The reason I don't have Ginger hair, is because I wasn't born a Weasley, but married one instead." She watched as Ginny finally understood. "Now my question for you Miss Weasley is..." Jessica pretended to think hard about her question. "Ooh, is Harry Potter as good as a kisser as everybody says he probably is?"

Lavender clapped her hands together and turned towards Parvati. "I think I found my new favourite Professor," Hermione giggled and turned towards where Harry and Ginny were sitting, blushing.

"Ermm... Yes Professor he is," Ginny covered her face in embarrassment, as Harry sat straighter in his seat, and Ron shook his head.

Jessica laughed with the rest of the class. "Of course he is, he is Harry freaking Potter after all," Jessica watched as Harry blushed at her comment. "And please don't call me professor, just Jessica or Jess; I am after all only four or three years older than all of you,"

"Ok who is next?" she said looking around at the other people who had their hands up. She saw that her father had his hand up as well, and couldn't help but pick him out of the crowd. She pointed her finger at him.

"Draco Malfoy, one question, why would you marry an animal like a Weasley?" he sneered at her, Jessica looked taken back by his question, yeah she knew that he was a total ass in Hogwarts but ouch. She looked over and saw Ron and Ginny's faces go bright red at the comment, as the Slytherins laughed.

Jessica just smirked back at him, she watched as his eyes widened at her Malfoy smirk. "Well you are right about one thing Mr Malfoy, my husband is definitely an animal when it comes to something's, if you get what I'm hinting at. I married him, because I love him, Mr Malfoy." Jessica watched in satisfaction as her father looked gobsmacked at her comment and as the Slytherins shut their mouths. Jessica looked at her Uncle Blaise who sat on the left hand side of her father, he was looking between her and her father, trying hard not to laugh.

She looked fleetingly at Ron and Ginny who were grinning at her; she winked in return to them. "Now my question for you Mr Malfoy..." Jessica sat back on the edge of her desk and placed her hands on either side of her. "How long have you been a complete arse? I mean must of taken some effort to get where you are now, no?"

Hermione watched as Jessica raised a slender eyebrow questioningly towards Malfoy, Hermione turned in her seat so she could see Malfoy, who was sitting at the back of the class looking flabbergasted. Hermione could of sworn that Malfoy was shaking with the anger he was failing to hide.

"Right moving on, who's next?" asked Jessica, she spotted Lavender with her hand up in the air waving it around frantically. "Yes you at the front Miss," she said nodding at lavender, who grinned in reply.

"My name is Lavender Brown, and I was wondering how you and your husband met?" she asked placing her elbows onto the table and placing her head in her palms, leaning in closer with Parvati.

Jessica sighed at the thought of Fred, she had no idea where he was, if he was alive, last time she had heard he was on a mission somewhere, she didn't know where that place was, she sighed once again and looked at Lavender and the class who were patiently waiting. "I grew up with him, he is a few short months older than I am, we were Homeschooled together, I am very close to his twin, unfortunately I have no idea where my husband is, and there is a very high chance that he is dead."

"Why would you not know if he is dead Profe- Jessica?" asked Parvati looking on at her Professor with sympathy. Hermione looked at the professor who kept reaching up and pulling her hair in front of her face, so nobody could see her face properly.

"Well, war does that Miss...?"

"Parvati Patil."

"War does that to family's Parvati," Jessica took a deep breath and continued. "My husband went out on a mission during the war and never returned, my husband is probably dead, of course, but I like to hope," Jessica finished, she looked up to see that Lavender had small tears in her eyes, Jessica glanced behind her and looked at her Mother, her Mother looked downcast. Jessica shook her head and continued. "The War will be one of the topics we will talk about in class, about what people have to deal with after it all, and what it was like to live it." Jessica took a deep breath, and then smiled at her class. "No matter how much we want to deny it we all have some scars from the war, physical or emotional, for instance, I have a scar that I have been hiding from you,"

Jessica pulled her hair away from her face and turned to her left so everybody could see her right cheek.

Hermione and the rest of the class gasped as the professor drew back her hair to reveal the scar there. Hermione didn't have to squint her eyes, or lean forward; the words were clear, bold, and disgusting as they spread across her new Professors right cheek. The word _"FILTH"_ carved into the Professors cheek, carved into her skin with what could only be recognised as the markings of a cursed blade of a dagger. Hermione instantly placed her hand over her arm as she felt her scar tingle with the thought of it. Hermione could see that around where the words had been drawn, the skin bulged like hills; there were markings of tried blood, where the scar will never heal. Words flew threw Hermione's head as she continued to look at the scar; horrific, creepy, nauseating, vile, depressing, but one word stuck out the most; Abominable. Hermione whipped her head to the side, so she would no longer have to stare at the scar, that reminded her so well of _that_ day.

"Where did you get it?"

Jessica looked at Neville who looked her straight in the eyes; she noticed that even now he held his head high. "I got it from a Death Eater who kidnapped me, while I was on the run. Told me I was too cocky for my well being, told me I was just like my brother, of course this was before he bluntly told me how he cut my twin brother's throat open, and watched him bleed out, watched him slowly and painfully die." Jessica looked on at the people before her, who sat listening to her small short torture. "Right enough with that that is for another time, back on to the questions. Right lavender my question for you... What is your favourite colour?"

Lavender answered with the colour purple, and so the class continued like nothing had been revealed about their new professor.

"Do you like Quidditch? And if so, what is your favourite or your place on a team?" asked Seamus, as most of the boys in the class nodded along with him.

"Do I like Quidditch? I bloody love it," Jessica watched as Seamus and Dean high fived and turned back to her. "Well I normally play seeker, but I make a good chaser too."

They carried on asking similar questions until the bell rang signalling them to head down to the Great Hall for lunch.

As the last of the seventh/eighth years left her classroom, Jessica let out a long sigh. She realised that being here, trying to complete this mission, alone, wasn't going to be easy. She knew that Professor McGonagall had sent a letter to the Order informing them that she had a new professor, who knew that there, was going to be a brake in at Azkaban, but Jessica needed someone.

Jessica had to tell someone, someone who she could trust, someone who she is close with in her time, someone who wasn't at Hogwarts.

Someone like her Fiancée, someone like George Weasley.

A/N: _Hey sorry for the late update :/ anyway here is chapter 4 :D please tell me what you think, I thought my questions were pretty bad :'( but please leave a comment whether you thought so or not._

_REVIEW PLEASE! _


End file.
